


Rooftop Endeavors

by somethingseokmin



Series: Highschool Seokhan [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Highschool AU, Lots of falling in love, M/M, cheolsoo if you squint, fluff I suppose, seokhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingseokmin/pseuds/somethingseokmin
Summary: Seokmin was too nice for his own good. He had a handsome face, nicely styled hair, and a smile that could make anyone's day. His positivity was contagious too. He would smile and his eyes would disappear and Jeonghan would find himself… for once, actually enjoying someone else's company.Based off Jeonghan napping on the roof that one time and also how the members say Jeonghan only loves Seokmin





	Rooftop Endeavors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crowchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowchan/gifts).



> THROWING IT BACK TO MANSAE ERA because highschool! Jk imagine them how you will. Also, this is what happens when i write a fic in 2 days, enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> (wrote this bc my cutie faith wanted more seokhan stat and highkey me too)

Everyday Jeonghan would go up to the rooftop during his lunch hour to take a nap. He would rest on the bench furthest away from the stairs, shielded from view and the sun, and only wake when the bell rang for his next class. 

Seokmin was new, and he'd met a couple of other people to sit with, but it was in his nature to be curious.

After a lot of second-guessing, he finally built up the courage to follow Jeonghan up the lonely staircase and call to him with his heavy lunch bag in hand. It wasn’t the first time he'd seen his hyung come up here empty-handed, and he'd be lying if he said he didn’t think of him while packing a little extra every day since noticing.

"Hyung-" He called and Jeonghan turned to face him, his eyes half-lidded and his hair swaying almost angelically in the wind. Seokmin was probably being dramatic, but Jeonghan was beautiful. Or handsome. Both. "Um-" He paused. He found it harder to speak now that the elder’s eyes were on him. "I brought extra lunch, I thought maybe we could share." He smiled and hoped it didn’t sound too desperate.

A second passed and Jeonghan began to grin and, by some miracle, motioned for Seokmin to follow him to where he usually napped.

Jeonghan never could say no to free food. Skipping lunch was worth the naps usually, but today he figured he'd eat if the food was free (and the company was handsome enough). He tried to convince himself that he didn’t make Seokmin leave on the account of being a good hyung.

"You're very thoughtful Seokminie." Jeonghan hummed halfway through their lunch hour, closing his eyes as Seokmin fed him.

"You should eat like this often~" Seokmin sang and took another mouthful for himself.

It became kind of a routine for them to eat together after that day. Seokmin would pretend to pack too much and Jeonghan would pretend to believe his claims that it was merely an accident. They would sit together in the shade and Seokmin would feed him until he grew bold enough to bring an extra set of chopsticks just for Jeonghan in his bag every day. 

Jeonghan, on the other hand, would never admit how much he enjoyed being hand fed like a child.

Seokmin just made him feel like a baby. He grew tired sometimes of always having to keep up such a manly hyung image. Even though he was older, he liked being pampered, he realized, and Seokmin was good at making him feel young again. Younger than usual. 

Overall, he enjoyed the company a lot, mostly because Seokmin was funny and sweet. If it were anyone else, he probably would've asked them to leave, but he’d never admit it to himself. It was so nice to have Seokmin around that he found himself almost anticipating their lunch dates (dare he even call them that) and not just because he started going to class every day with his tummy full. He was surprisingly always more energized after their time together.

"You give me energy." He admitted to the younger one day just before the bell rang for them to head back to class. Seokmin stopped packing his things and looked up at Jeonghan to smile up at him brightly. 

Definitely gave him energy.

"Battery full." He joked and Seokmin laughed, his head falling back in amusement when Jeonghan poked his forehead playfully.

The elder closed his eyes to enjoy the sound before the bell rang and they were both suddenly back in the real world, where grades and learning existed again, as well as having to separate for class. He sighed and reluctantly got up to follow the younger back downstairs.

-

"Seokmin!" Soonyoung threw his arm over the youngers shoulder and ruffled his hair as they walked toward the cafeteria entrance for lunch. "Where have you been? You don’t eat with us anymore…" He pouted.

Seokmin chuckled at the attention and shrugged in a shyer manner. He wasn’t a shy person, but talking about Jeonghan felt oddly personal. "I eat with someone I met recently. He looked lonely, so I sit with him now."

"Ahh.." Soonyoung nodded, "That’s very sweet. I’d expect nothing less from you, but we still miss you…" He pinched the youngers cheek adoringly and pouted, giving him a pleading look. “And I’m leaving soon Seokie…”

"Yeah… I guess I could sit with you guys today.." He offered reluctantly, trying to convince himself that ditching Jeonghan was worth the way Soonyoung's entire face lit up.

"You're the best Seokminie!"

His stomach turned at the familiar pet name and he followed the elder to the cafeteria.

The table was full as always. They greeted Seokmin with equal enthusiasm and he tried not to think of how it wouldn’t make that much difference if he was here or not. 

"We missed you!" Seungkwan shot from across the table, passing over his juice box because he knew Seokmin actually drank them.

They slipped back into mindless chatter and Seokmin easily fell into the conversation before finishing half his food and setting down his chopsticks almost instinctively. 

"Are you done?" Soonyoung asked from beside him with his cheeks full of his own food. Seokmin nodded and pushed over the container to where Soonyoung could reach it, scooping up the last bit of rice in one go and shoveling it all into his mouth. "Are you sure?" He asked before finishing up the meat too. 

Seokmin just continued to nod.

The bell rang and gave him an odd sense of Deja Vu from when he would sit here every day and joke around with Soonyoung and his rather large group of friends. It was fun still, but a part of him missed the little bit of time he got to spend with Jeonghan every day. 

But this was good, he thought to himself as he got to class. He was getting a little too used to sitting and sharing his heart with Jeonghan. 

"Who do you sit with anyway?"

Seokmin looked over at Seungkwan, already seated beside him. 

"Soonyoung said you started sitting with some loner, maybe I know him."

Seungkwan knew nearly everybody, so he was a little reluctant to expose his most recent lunch buddy. "Yoon Jeonghan." He admitted anyway with an easy smile and Seungkwan gasped a little louder than necessary. A few onlookers turned before going back to their respective conversations. 

The younger lowered his voice and leant in closer. "The handsome Yoon Jeonghan? Our hyung Yoon Jeonghan?"

Seokmin wouldn’t know if there was another, "I guess?" He was still fairly new.

Seungkwan made a face in recognition and told him what he knew. "He used to sit with a few other hyung's for lunch, but he stopped coming one day and everyone assumed they weren't friends anymore. Until people noticed that they still hung out after class. Turns out Jeonghan would go to the roof every day to sleep through his lunch period so people wouldn’t bother him. It's kind of weird that he lets you eat with him now if that’s the case." He turned his head in thought and Seokmin's face went a little red in embarrassment. Why hadn't Jeonghan just told him that he went up there specifically to be alone? Also, how was it that Seungkwan knew literally everything?

 

-

Jeonghan was good at pretending things didn’t bother him, but that day, trying not to think about whether Seokmin was coming only served to keep him awake. That bothered him. He ended up wasting his entire lunch hour waiting up for the lowerclassman that never came.

Jeonghan left the rooftop with a semi-upset look on his face that only worsened when he noticed Seokmin walking with a group of other friends to class, and to top it all off, with someone's arm draped over his shoulders. 

Whatever the tightening feeling he felt in his chest was, he didn’t like it. 

He took a deep breath and made sure to blank his expression, anticipating napping through his next class instead of thinking about it any further. If Seokmin stopped coming up to meet him, he'd just go back to his napping ways. Simple.

"You look upset," Seungcheol commented as he walked into class and sat down beside him.

"I am." 

"Are you napping? Dude, we're in math-"

“Shh.” 

He turned his head away from Seungcheol and tried to stop thinking about Seokmin entirely.

-

Seokmin packed Jeonghans favorite that morning and nervously went up to meet him the next day at lunch. "Hyung…"

Jeonghan was laying down on his usual bench, total not thinking about a certain someone (or trying not to) with his eyes closed and his arms crossed comfortably behind his head.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." He started and sat down on the floor beside him.

Jeonghan opened his eyes to listen. He wouldn’t be petty, he decided. It was selfish to always want Seokmin up here for himself. "It's okay. You have friends, you should go eat with them." He said and closed his eyes again.

"Noo…" Seokmin whined and poked the elder’s shoulder kiddingly, "You're my friend too, hyung…" he pouted and waited for Jeonghan to open his eyes again. "Who would feed you if I didn’t?" Seokmin grinned when Jeonghan turned his head away with an amused scoff. 

Seokmin unpacked their lunch and Jeonghan only ate when Seokmin held the food over his mouth just like he used to, cooing until he opened.

"Good?" 

Jeonghan nodded through a mouthful and Seokmin smiled brightly up at him. 

"Good."

Jeonghan didn’t want to admit how much of a relief it was to have Seokmin back, but his chest felt definitely lighter.

They finished off the rest of their food in relative silence until Seokmin was left with the unanswered questions he’d been thinking about and Jeonghan sensed his uneasiness.

"What is it?" the elder asked.

"A friend told me you come up here to sleep and I-" He cleared his throat awkwardly, "I felt that maybe I've been bothering you.”

"Seokminie?"

His chest fluttered, "Yes?"

"It's relaxing here, isn't it?"

Seokmin looked around, the breeze around them the only sound and the warm air making it easier for him to breathe. "Yes. It is."

"It's peaceful because there's no one around. It’s a way to get away from your busy life for a moment and its comfortable to sit in the shade." His eyes remained closed as he spoke and Seokmin had never felt so small in comparison. It was easy to baby Jeonghan and tease him and feel close, but in this moment, he felt a hundred miles away. "You're the opposite, Seokminie. You're lively and refreshing, and I can't decide which one I like more."

 

-

 

Seungcheol dropped his bag down by the door and flung himself onto the old couch, the springs groaning in protest beneath him. "Sorry!" He chuckled and sat up. 

"You say that like you don’t do that every day." Joshua scolded and moved his bag for him to the living room. The two had known each other since middle school and Jeonghan had been more of a recent addition to their duo. He deflated on the comfortable loveseat and he and Seungcheol pretended Joshua wasn’t the only one studying for a while.

"I think I like him." Jeonghan finally admitted with a loud sigh. 

Joshua set his pencil down and Seungcheol looked over the screen of his iPhone to glare over at Joshua. 

"Twenty bucks."

Seungcheol groaned deafeningly.

Jeonghan scoffed, "You guys bet on me? And you thought I wouldn’t crush on him?" He laughed at the look on Seungcheol’s face, "He's cute, Cheolie. And he brings me food."

"I didn’t know he brought you food!" Seungcheol groaned, like that would've been the deciding factor.

"Every day."

Joshua sits up straighter in his seat and Seungcheol’s phone falls over, momentarily forgotten, "Every day?"

"Yes, every day. Jesus. Hide your boner." 

Joshua laughed and Seungcheol threw a pillow over at the younger with a yell of YOON JEONGHAN. Josh sat back after that to watch the two bicker in his living room.

"How does he even afford that?" Seungcheol finally asked after calming himself down.

"I think he eats less for me. It's all very romantic." Jeonghan shrugged, regardless of how it was probably true, and not nearly as romantic as he claimed. Seokmin was probably just sharing his usual portion to make a friend. A friend, Jeonghan thought bitterly with a sigh as he sat back and got comfortable enough to take another nap. He was just so used to dramatizing his real life that he'd rather not consider the fact that Seokmin was probably just a friendly guy, doing a friendly thing. In other words, the reality.

Jeonghan would do what he always did instead of face his problems.

"Are you napping?"

"Yup."

Take a nice, long nap.

-

Jeonghan would’ve given up his naps for a textbook around this time of year as midterms rolled around. Seokmin would help him study occasionally, but today, in particular, he was feeling more tired than usual. "Seokminie." He closed his eyes and nuzzled into the youngers shoulder. The textbook was open between them but he'd zoned out quite some time ago. "Can I nap here?"

Seokmin tried not to tense and nodded, "Yeah." thankful that Jeonghan wouldn’t see him blushing.

"Keep reading." Jeonghan fell asleep to Seokmin's gentle voice, feeling safer and more comfortable than he ever had.

-

The bell finally rang and Seokmin had no idea how Jeonghan always managed to rouse so gracefully from sleep. "Sorry." Jeonghan smiled as they packed up their things.

"It's okay. Good to know my voice puts you to sleep." Seokmin smirked.

"Yah!" Jeonghan laughed, hitting his shoulder, "That’s not it!"

The walked to class and Jeonghan completely ignored even looking in Seungcheol and Joshua's direction after sitting down. Now that they knew, it's like they expected something to happen, and he couldn’t blame them, but knowing that nothing would come from it still bothered him. 

-

Jeonghan decided that no matter how weird it would be if Seokmin didn’t like him back, he would confess. At least before the school year ended. Jeonghan started bringing his own lunches (mostly to spare Seokmins) and they still ate together, but he couldn’t keep pretending he didn’t feel completely smitten for the lowerclassman. Jeonghan wasn’t usually the type to confess, but Seokmin was so different from anyone he'd ever wanted to date before. Plus, he’d dated girls. He was too damn sweet for his own good, Jeonghan thought. He’d probably feel bad for turning him down and Jeonghan didn’t want his pity. 

He was probably the first guy Jeonghan could actually tolerate. The first guy he'd ever willingly skipped his naps for.

"Seokminie?"

The younger looked over with a curious expression, his eyebrows raising as he chewed.

"I like you."

The younger paused, a few emotions passing over his face before eventually settling on confusion.

"I just thought I'd tell you honestly that I like you like that." 

Seokmin stared at him in shock. "Seriously?"

Jeonghan didn’t have to really look into the way that his eyes widened and his cheeks flushed to know he liked him back. He was experienced, he read body language well and Seokmin was obvious. He nodded, trying to play off the way his own cheeks felt hot and how his heart had been pounding since it crossed his mind earlier to confess. "Seriously." He assured and turned his head slightly to completely face the younger.

Seokmin was nearly the same height. 

Jeonghan's heart was pounding and no matter how confident he looked, his chest still felt like it might explode from the pressure of leaning in closer. Only inches away from him, Seokmin closed his eyes once their noses brushed and leant in the rest of the way to meet him, their lips touching gently in the middle for only a second. It wasn’t Jeonghans first kiss, but it was definitely the softest, the one he was most nervous for, and the first one he'd ever initiated.

"You-" Seokmin pulled away and he looked almost lost in thought. Before speaking again, he put his container aside and brought a hand up to cup Jeonghan’s cheek and pull him into yet another gentle kiss.

Just maybe- this was a lot better than any reaction Jeonghan had been expecting. Seokmin always made him feel so young, he thought, pressing a hand over Seokmin's larger one and kissing him back. Everything about Seokmin was different in such a nice, refreshing way… 

They finally pulled apart and the elder chuckled momentarily, "Can you talk now?" Jeonghan teased with their foreheads still pressed together.

Seokmin shook his head dramatically and Jeonghan laughed again. 

"I like you too." Seokmin finally admitted, still looking a little awestruck by what just happened. "Did Seungkwan tell you? Or Soonyoung?"

"What?"

"That I like you." He was blushing even harder than before now, reaching up to rub nervously at the base of his neck. "I knew they couldn’t keep a secret. I thought maybe they'd told you and you were pretending you didn’t know to spare my feelings."

Jeonghan felt like laughing… so he did, tipping his head back a bit before shaking his head and surprising the younger by pecking his cheek quickly. "Neither. I've liked you for a while now."

Seokmin's eyes widened. "Then you should've told me sooner!"

 

-

 

(A week later.)

Jeonghan was too amused by the sight of Seungcheol nervous to say anything. His leg was furiously bouncing and his eyes went from Jeonghan to Seokmin and then back again.

"Cheol." Joshua sighed, putting a hand on his thigh to calm him, "You're fidgeting."

"Sorry." he stopped.

Jeonghan looked over and laughed at the nervous look on Seokmin's face. He hadn't mentioned that they previously knew about his crush, since he figured watching Seungcheol try to keep a secret would be way more amusing (since he secretly loved to torture him. His reactions were too amusing) but he hadn’t expected for Seokmin to look just as terrified.

Instead of saying anything, he reached over and grabbed Seokmin's hand in a gentle gesture, enjoying the way Seungcheol's eyes widened maybe three times their usual size. Joshua probably knew. He was grinning and he was also the smarter of the two (three really, not that Jeonghan would ever admit it). 

Seungcheol was dying to say something until Jeonghan finally spoke up and beat him to it.

"Okay, we're dating." He laughed and Seungcheol fell back with a sigh of relief. Joshua laughed and congratulated them in a very Joshua fashion and Seokmin had never looked so happy.

His bright smile lifted the mood (as it always did) and Jeonghan lent over to peck the youngers cheek, loving how embarrassed it suddenly made him.

"Oh god, stop." Cheol covered his face and Jeonghan scoffed.

“Like I haven’t heard you two do worse. I’m usually napping, not braindead.”

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be more Seokhan fics. This is my first contribution. (I've actually planned more for this fic so i might post that later) Also follow me on twitter if you like! :3 you can follow or dm me [here!](https://twitter.com/kwanspoonyoung)


End file.
